Touchdown!
by Jaiaelle
Summary: or Lucky. A little wish of mine - Rachel at Noah's football game. PR established relationship.


_Author's Note: To those of you reading my multi chaptered fics, I promise to update those...eventually. But, in the time being, here is another oneshot, again inspired by discussions over at fanforum (The Ruckus Support Group, lol). I want this, they want this...we all do, right? So, the ending's a little corny. That's okay. Please read and review!_

**_Touchdown! (Lucky)_**

She didn't sit in the girlfriend section. Like many places in her life, she did not feel welcome there. Instead, she sat, bundled in a pink sweater and a gray jacket, a gray and pink scarf wrapped around her neck, with Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie. They pressed together as closely as they could in the bleachers, warding off the chill of the night air by combining their warmth.

"So…" said Rachel, casting a glance to the field and accepting the thermos of hot chocolate that Quinn offered, which they were all taking turns sipping from. "What's happening now?"

Her friends all looked blankly at her before Quinn gestured to where the player's were huddled together, each team on opposite sides of the field. "The other team called a time out. They're reviewing game plans, or whatever they do in a huddle."

Frowning, Rachel's eyes landed on her boyfriend, who appeared distressed. "Will this huddle create a greater chance of success in the game overall?"

"You mean," said Kurt, brushing his bangs back. "Will the huddle ensure that they actually win? Probably not. We rarely win. When _I_ was on the team, we won more often. But it's been downhill since I quit."

Rolling her eyes at Kurt's inflated ego, which rivaled only Rachel's, Quinn grasped the thermos back from Rachel and took a drink. "Kurt, though full of hot air, is right."

Kurt appeared about to protest when Mercedes elbowed him in the ribs. "Only a miracle could help our team now."

Nodding, Tina added, "Yeah, this season has been the worst for us. We always lose."

Artie smirked. "We? New Directions placed first at regional's, remember? And jazz band received awards at competition too. Looks like only the football team is full of losers."

Stretching across both Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel slapped Artie's forearm lightly. "That's not true! Noah, Finn, Matt and Mike are all on the team. And they're our friends."

Snorting, Artie didn't respond to her reprimand but jutted his chin in the direction of the game. "They're starting again."

Shielding his eyes, Kurt said, "I don't know if I can watch. This is going to be painful."

Leaning over, Quinn whispered, "Don't listen to them. Puck and the team will be just fine."

Not quite reassured, Rachel stared out to where the players were just getting into the position. Noah turned his head toward her at just that moment and waved, which Rachel was fairly certain would earn him an amount of ribbing from his teammates. At least he didn't do a back flip then wave. Only Mike would do that and only Brittany would love it.

When a whistle sounded, the game began and the boys were ramming into each other, throwing the ball, catching the ball (okay, so McKinley's team _wasn't _catching but they were trying and that had to count for something, right?). The opposing team scored two more touchdowns by half time, bringing the score to 35-0.

Every muscle in her body taut, Rachel's eyes trailed Noah as he streamed with the other players to the sidelines. The defeated expression on his face silenced any doubts she might have had about rushing to his side. Standing, she squeezed past her friends, running down the stairs. She was stopped by Courtney MacCormick, Lester Gordon's Amazonian girlfriend.

Flicking her red hair over one shoulder, Courtney stared Rachel down (or attempted to. Hadn't anyone taught Courtney that it was impossible to stare down a Diva?). "You know, they're losing because you're not sitting with us. The girlfriends have to sit together to bring luck to the team."

Crossing her arms over chest, Rachel glared at the other girl until she blinked. Several times. "If the girlfriends sitting together is supposed to bring luck, then how come we haven't won any games this season? Noah and I didn't start dating until game number three, if you remember."

Apparently Courtney hadn't thought of that. Backing away, she said, "We wouldn't want you to sit with us anyway."

Shaking her head, Rachel continued in her trek, at last coming to the field. Spotting her, Noah jogged over, leaving his teammates to shout out cat calls as he did so. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brittany patting Mike on the back in comfort and knew she had to offer her Noah the same sort of solace. A grin splitting her face, she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss, automatically going up on her toes and placing a hand on either side of his face. His hands, in return, grasped her waist, and the usual sensation that occurred when his lips touched hers took place. Shivering, she turned her body into his, wrapping his arms around her, not even minding that he was sweaty and smelled like it.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his breath hot against his ear.

"No," she responded, her voice low and throaty. "That was for another reason altogether."

"Is that right?" At once allured, he pressed his lips to her earlobe, eliciting another shiver. "I can get that sort of reaction, even though I'm such a loser?"

Whirling around, Rachel smacked his chest. He didn't even wince. "You are _not_a loser Noah Puckerman! I feel ill even hearing those words fall from your lips."

Sighing, he held up a hand, flicking his fingers as counted the reasons. "Yup, I am. One, I had sex with my best friend's girl while I was dating _her_best friend and got her pregnant. Two, I threw slushies in your face for years. Three, all the other stuff I did to other people. Four, I suck. The team sucks. We lose every game."

Reaching up, she pushed his fingers down into his palm. "One, that was a long time ago. And I'm not going to excuse it and pretend it wasn't a big deal, because it was. But Finn has since moved on and, while you two may not be best friends anymore, he at least can talk to you without too much of a hateful tone. That is a vast improvement over how he was even four months ago. Speaking of the baby, everyone knows how devastated you were when Quinn chose to give her up for a closed adoption and that swayed them in your favor. Two, I don't care about the slushies. I did. But you're not _that guy_ anymore, Noah. You haven't been for awhile and, honestly, I'm not sure you ever were. Three, most of those other people are your best friends now and have completely forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself, mister." She took a moment to poke him in the chest, continuing her spiel, completely ignoring the half grin on his face. "And four. No, McKinley's team is not the best. That doesn't matter. What matters is that you give it your best and remember something. Will you remember something for me, Noah?"

Used to her long, drawn out speeches (which never ceased to amuse him and, in some cases, touch him, though that was something he more often than not kept hidden from her), he asked, in an almost whisper, "What do you want me to remember, doll?"

Splaying her hands on the giant red number 20 on his jersey, Rachel told him, "Remember that I have faith in you." Then, with a quick peck on the lips, she was racing away, a giggle over her shoulder, as she returned to her seat.

With a shake of his head, he watched her then walked back to his teammates, who proceeded to give him and Mike a bad time about being completely whipped.

They were probably right but all Mike and Noah could do was grin at each other.

Rachel felt rather anxious, more so for Noah than herself, for the rest of the game. Clenching and unclenching her hands in her laps, her gaze from the field did not waver.

"Uh," muttered Quinn, as the opposing team scored yet another touchdown. "You okay?"

Her stomach grumbling due to stress, Rachel shook her head. "I want them to win."

Placing a hand over Rachel's, Quinn said, "We all do," in a way that relayed that she understood. Rachel wanting them to win had little to do with McKinley becoming state championships.

Finally, at the end of the last quarter, with a second left, Noah sped down the field, jumping into the end zone. McKinley's side went wild and, at first, Rachel wasn't sure what had happened. When Quinn grabbed her, hauling the smaller girl to her feet, and yelled "TOUCHDOWN!" Rachel got it. Hopping up and down, Rachel screamed giddily.

Down on the field, Noah stretched the football straight in the air and looked directly into her eyes. The people in the immediate area quieted and cast glances at her. It was universally acknowledged by them that Noah Puckerman had gotten McKinley's only touchdown for the game and he was dedicating it to Rachel.

Almost melting, Rachel found that she couldn't move. Almost couldn't breathe.

It didn't matter that McKinley had lost or that the opposing team had already started in on their victory dance.

What mattered was that he had done it for her.

Gulping down a thousand emotions, Rachel moved, her feet gliding down the stairs. She felt like she was floating. Just as she had reached the last step, she turned her head and looked back at the girlfriend's section and smirked. They all regarded her with wide eyes and only Courtney managed not to appear sheepish. With a wink, Rachel hopped onto the field, knowing that they were all reevaluating the luck they supposedly merited the team by sitting where they did.

It seemed ironic that only one girlfriend had managed to bring luck to her boyfriend and she hadn't been seated in the precious, roped off section.

All thoughts of the pretentious seven (as seven girlfriends of football players were seated there) flew out of her head when Brittany popped up before her, hand held high. Not sure what was expected, Rachel waved.

"No, silly," said the blonde. "High five! Up high! 'Cause your boyfriend just, like, totally got a touchdown. Awesomely. And for you!"

"Oh, uh, right." Obliging, Rachel slapped her hand against the taller girl's. "Well…look, there's Mike!"

Squealing, Brittany spun around, her ponytail creating an arc in the air as she bounded over to her boyfriend's side, squeezing him tight.

A soft smile on her face, Rachel went in search of her boyfriend, which had become hard, since there were now too many people on the field. In her quest, she ran directly into Finn, who glanced down at her in surprise.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed, having not expected her presence there. "You're here!"

Frowning, Rachel shifted. Talking with her ex boyfriend always made her a little uncomfortable, especially since he had made it perfectly clear that he still had feelings for her. "I come to support Noah."

"Right." Deflated, he studied the ground. "You probably want to get to him?"

Nodding once, she watched as he bowed his head and shuffled over to Santana, embracing her while the girl shot daggers at Rachel with her eyes. Shrugging, Rachel let Santana's resentment and jealously slide off her back. After all, the other girl had decided to date Finn even knowing how he felt about Rachel.

Focusing once more on her mission, Rachel scanned the crowd for any sign of Noah.

And then she saw him, standing aloof from the crowd, his cool light eyes on her figure. A small smile played on his lips when their eyes met and, before her mind could process anything, her feet were moving, full steam ahead, in his direction.

He caught her as she half jumped at him, his hands on her hips, hers sliding around his neck. They kissed in mid catch, their lips touching, meshing, fitting together like they had been made for each other.

They were still kissing when her feet once more touched the ground. They were still kissing though a crowd had formed around them.

Slipping an arm around her boyfriend's waist, Brittany whispered, "Aren't they cute?"

"Not as cute as us, babe," said Mike, leaning over to rub his nose against hers.

Santana scoffed in disgust and dragged Finn away, who managed to keep his eyes ahead of him and not give one last look to the happy couple.

Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie waggled their eyebrows at each other and tried desperately to hold in the guffaws that wanted to escape. Somehow, they all succeeded.

As the kiss progressed, many in the throng lost interest and wandered away, while others continued to gawk.

Oblivious to everyone around them, Rachel broke off the kiss, grinning when Noah groaned and attempted to re-initiate what she had so abruptly and unfairly ended. "Thank you for…the touchdown," she murmured.

Eyes softening, he pulled her closer, running his hands up her arms to her wrists, where his fingers pressed against her wildly beating pulse. "No," he whispered back. "Thank you."

And then, gently, he moved his mouth over hers, his gratitude coming forth in the type of passion that she would never, ever grow tired of. Slanting her mouth, she allowed fervor to take control for a moment. Hot eyes, belonging to those that had remained, drew Rachel out of the fantasy world she often existed in when with Noah. "Um," she said, removing her mouth from his again (and causing him to groan more). "People are staring."

Brushing her hair out of her face, he smirked. "Let 'em."

Grinning, Rachel took his advice and engaged his lips, pretending not to hear Kurt's comment of "Get a room," or Quinn's quieter, "Sheesh, hot and heavy much?"

A slight giggle hitched in the back of her throat. "Let's…not let them. Let's go somewhere more private."

A smile stretched across his face. "I like the way you think."

And that's how they found themselves cuddling in Noah's truck twenty minutes later, the football from his touchdown nestled in her lap.

Gazing at Noah, his contentment with the situation evident, she realized that Noah wasn't the only one who had scored a touchdown.

She had too, on that day one month prior when she had agreed to a second first date (though could making out on her bed truly be considered a first first date?).

Resting her head on Noah's shoulder, Rachel thought she really must be lucky.

And if she had been able to see in his head, she would've found that he felt the exact same way.


End file.
